


Project RFRO

by kobusrain



Series: Beyond Our World [1]
Category: BEYOOOOONDS (Band), Hello! Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Happy, Idealism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobusrain/pseuds/kobusrain
Summary: Their own ideal worlds.
Series: Beyond Our World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628719
Kudos: 7





	1. freedom.

_A world of freedom._

The sun shone brightly as Kurumi found herself staring into the vast sea before her. The way the waves crashed about, and the way the water danced before her relaxed her that it put her in a trance. She could not hear the wind blowing nor the calling of her name until she felt a hand on her shoulder. The sudden touch made her jump, but Kurumi looked up to see Kokoro tapping her with a small smirk on her face. “Hey, you’re staring off into space again,” teased the tall girl, letting out a chuckle. 

“Oh, was I? Oops. My bad.” Kurumi chuckled as well, hoisting herself up from the sand and dusting her clothes off. As she looked around, she noticed that nearby, Momohime was waiting by a campfire that she was fanning with a palm leaf. When Momohime caught sight of the two, she waved her free hand up in the air, before beckoning for them to come over.

Kurumi and Kokoro started to make their way back to the campfire, and as they sat down, the older began to look around. “Where’s Yuhane and Miimi?” she asked, clearly starting to panic but the two patted her back to reassure her. 

“Don’t worry, Kurumin. They just went to get food,” Momohime answered with a grin, before she went back to fanning the fire to make sure it did not go out. With a sigh of relief, Kurumi sat back and watched the flames, finding herself in a daze once more. Just watching the roar of the flames and the crashing of the ocean was enough to relax Kurumi until Minami and Yuhane turned up carrying a load of fruits and meat. 

“Look, guys! Miimi managed to get a wild boar for the first time today,” Yuhane presented with a toothy grin, gesturing towards Minami who had been carrying a palm leaf with a mountain of boar meat that had been properly washed. “You guys should have seen her! I guess Kokoro’s teachings are starting to pay off!” 

The three by the campfire were impressed, even going as far as giving Minami applause for her efforts. Yuhane set down her mountain of fruits away from the fire, while Minami and Momohime prepared to cook the meat using some sticks. As they waited for the meat, everyone dug in to some of the fruits. With conversations and a few laughs, the five children were able to enjoy a meal under the setting sun. 

Kurumi looked at everyone, who had been laughing and munching on their food, and thought about just how peaceful things were. They were not bound to any rules and nature was their kingdom as well as their sixth member. They were free to do whatever they want, whenever they want, and the best part was that they all had one another. The mere thought of it made Kurumi smile to herself as a wave of calm washed over her once more. 

_It truly is the ideal world_. 

As their little feast came to an end, Kurumi stood up with a proud grin and her hands on her hips. “Come on, everyone! Let’s go on another adventure,” she declared with enthusiasm, but everyone else only laughed. 

“Oi, let us digest first!” Momohime joked while she laughed, but everyone stood up anyway. They worked together to put out their fire, and with a bit of tidying up, they were ready to go. “Alrighty! Lead the way, Kurumin!” 

The four younger ones patted Kurumi on the back, and as the moon rose up, the five of them walked into the forest. They talked about the endless possibilities of what they may discover in their adventure, sharing more laughs along the way. However, they all knew that whatever they discover would not matter. 

Being with each other mattered more. 

Especially to Kurumi. 

It is, after all, her ideal world. An endless adventure in the forest with the people she dearly loved. With them, she felt invincible enough to take on the whole world.


	2. love.

_ A world of love. _

Kokoro rolled around as the sunlight filtered through her window. It was a brand new day, but perhaps the girl valued her sleep a little  _ too _ much that she ignored her alarm. What truly woke her up, however, was hearing her bedroom door swing open. “Kokoro, it’s time for school,” a voice said, and all Kokoro felt was a gentle hand shaking her a little before she finally sat up. As she opened her eyes, the sight of her smiling mother filled her vision.

“G-Good morning, mom,” she said with a sleepy smile, trudging out of her bed to get herself ready for school while her mother only chuckled. In a way, Kokoro was glad that her mother never really got mad at her for sleeping in. Her mother left the room, which gave Kokoro the time to brush her teeth and change into her school uniform. As soon as she was ready, a nice breakfast was waiting on the dining table. 

She also saw her father and big brother at the table, waiting for her to come down to eat breakfast. Kokoro was already used to the sight, but it always made her smile every time. “Good morning,” she told them, this time with a cheerful smile, and they returned the greeting. Getting herself situated at the dining table, the three of them started to eat while her mother prepared their bento. 

“Hey, I was telling mom and dad that since I got promoted at work, I’m gonna treat everyone to yakiniku tonight,” her brother started with a cheesy, but proud grin. “So come home right away after school, okay? I know how long you take to get ready for things that aren't school so I’m giving you as much time as possible.” 

Blushing from her brother’s teasing, Kokoro frowned and lightly smacked his arm. “Shut it, you!” she retorted, but could not hold back a small smile. She liked getting teased like this by her brother, as it showed just how close they were. At their little banter, their father laughed. Soon enough, Kokoro finally laughed. 

It was just a typical morning in their household. A normal life, but so  _ ideal _ that Kokoro felt thankful. 

Breakfast was done, and soon enough her brother and father left the house to go to work. Kokoro was the last one to leave, having enough time to tidy up the table. “Mom, I’ll be leaving now,” she announced as soon as she was done, however her mother stopped her to hand her the bento and give her a small kiss on the cheek. 

“Take care, okay?” 

Kokoro smiled once more, before she headed out of the door. As she walked to school, she hummed a small tune while thinking about spending time with her family after her classes. Her family, after all, was her entire world. 

School went by fast, as Kokoro was in high spirits for the whole day, however, it was normal for her to be so happy all the time. Eventually, she was on her way home, humming a tune once more. The first person to greet her was her mother, who welcomed her home with a warm smile. Since her brother was not home yet, Kokoro was able to change out of her school uniform into a much more comfortable long dress, and even style her hair a little. 

Everything moved double time from then on. Perhaps it had been the most fun Kokoro had but she always had fun when it came to her family. Having them around, and having a home to come back to everyday filled her with so much joy that she felt like she was about to burst. 

She wanted these moments to last forever. To keep having small things in life that bring her happiness. Kokoro got that from her family all the time and she would not trade it for anything else. 

Her ideal world was right here. Right in front of her. 


	3. influence.

_ A world of influence.  _

Flashing lights. Applause and cheering. She was already used to it, but as humble as she is, she was always thankful for the cheers. Yuhane stepped off the stage and made her way back to the dressing room. She could hear the chanting of the crowd, asking for an encore. The mere thought of standing back on stage excited her, so she changed into her final outfit of the evening in a very quick manner. 

Her manager had been in the dressing room with a small smile on her face, however. “You’re giving it an extra 110% out there tonight, huh? I’m impressed,” commented her manager, only making Yuhane chuckle as she put her earpiece back on. There was still a bit of time before she had to go back on stage, so the girl took the moment to wipe off the sweat she had on her forehead. 

“Performing in front of people in my hometown is always great, though! You should know that by now, Shimakura-san,” Yuhane returned, turning her head towards the monitor that showed a clear view of the stage as well as some of the audience in the front seat. They had their pen lights up, chanting Yuhane’s name as well as  _ encore _ while her band started playing a beat to match their chanting. 

To Yuhane, the best music had been the cheers of her fans. 

“You’re absolutely crazy, you know that?” Shimakura stood up from her spot and patted Yuhane on the head, before poking her cheek. “I don’t know how you did it, but you managed to become a big star, and not let it get to your head that you’re one of the most famous people of this country. You ain’t like those snobby actors and singers that get arrogant when they’re famous.”

But Yuhane only smiled, her attention still turned towards the monitor. Hearing their voices made her eyes shine bright. “I just like singing. If my song can touch the heart of at least one person, then I’m okay with that. Singing like this is my ideal life and world,” she admitted, now finally turning towards her manager who only let out a small smirk. 

“You’re absolutely crazy,” repeated Shimakura. “But, that’s what I like about you. That’s why I’ve stuck with you for all these years.” 

Yuhane put her towel away and prepared to head back out on stage. “I know. Thanks for being by my side, Shimakura-san.” With a small wave, Yuhane rushed back to the wings and grabbed her microphone, before stepping back out onto the stage where the audience roared in cheers and applause. 

She greeted them with a wave, before thanking them for the encore calls. Before the band could start playing a song, she stopped them for a few minutes. “I just wanted to thank everyone once more. To be honest, I never expected so many people to watch me, but here I am, in my hometown, standing in front of thousands of people. I know I thank everyone each time I perform, but please let me elaborate on my gratitude for a little bit before we move on to the encore song.” 

She shut her eyes momentarily, and the next time she opened them, complete silence filled the venue. Everyone had their full attention on Yuhane. 

The girl smiled. “I love singing. I told myself when I was just starting out as a singer that it didn’t matter how many people were listening, as long as there was one person I could impact with my song. But to have my song be heard by everyone here right now makes me really happy that I decided to become a singer. That’s why I want to thank everyone for willing to hear my song.” 

Instead of cheering, the crowd began to applaud. It was quiet applause, but it was enough to tell Yuhane that they took what she said to heart. They, too, were thankful that Yuhane sang for their sake. 

Yuhane gave the cue to start the final song of the concert. An uplifting song fitting for the mood of the venue. For the last few minutes of her performance, she dove into her world, and everyone else followed. 

Everyone in the venue lived in Yuhane’s ideal world. 


	4. peace.

_ A world of peace. _

This was her animal kingdom. She made it all on her own, where animals can be free and be taken care of. 

Minami did not believe in trapping animals in cages, and it also saddened her that there are animals that do not get what they deserve. That was why she made it her mission to save all the animals and give them a proper home in her animal kingdom. Finally, she succeeded. As she walked through the fields of her kingdom, she observed every section that the animals were in. 

Even if she did not trap them in cages or enclosed spaces, she still had to give everyone their little section, away from those they did not get along with. She could tell that the animals also loved the kingdom, and if they did not, she would let them go back to the wild. Minami did not wish to keep them in her kingdom if they were not happy, as, after all, their happiness mattered more to the girl. 

“Good morning, little doggies,” she said as she passed by the section with the pups and dogs, waving at them as they began to surround her. They barked for her attention, and the only thing Minami could do was laugh and let them trample her while she gave them pats on the head. “Looks like everyone’s in such a good mood today! I’m glad!” 

Minami finally stood up as the dogs backed away. She did not need to worry about feeding them as her kingdom had machinery to do it for her. Next, she moved on to the wilder animals. Lions and tigers. She did not fear them, nor did they fear her, so they were able to get in close proximity with one another. As Minami arrived in the jungle area, a lion immediately scampered towards her. 

The girl immediately dropped to its level and petted its mane gently. “Hello! You’ve grown bigger!” Minami laughed, watching as a lioness trot toward her as well. Seeing how close the lion and the lioness were only made her smile brightly. “Like Simba and Nala! You guys are so cute! Go on, now,” she told them, gesturing for them to go back into the jungle. 

Seeing how peaceful the animals were put Minami at ease. Not only did she create an ideal world for herself, but also for the animals she dearly loved. 

She made her daily round of seeing the rest of the animals, before she retreated to her special place. A flower field that was quite a distance away from where the animals had been. It was her safe haven within the kingdom, and while she did get some animal visitors from time to time, the flower field was all hers. She had a picnic set up by the cherry blossom tree, as she usually does. Minami headed towards it, but before she could sit down, a small hedgehog managed to make its way on the picnic blanket. 

“Oh, hello little friend,” she said, gently picking up the hedgehog with a sweet smile. She kept the little hedgehog on her lap as she took out some food for herself. As she munched on her sandwich, she opened up a little container filled with fresh cut up apples and bananas. “You’re lucky I brought some fruit for you, little one!” 

Minami took a small piece of the banana and let the hedgehog munch on it. Watching the hedgehog eat made her laugh. “You must be hungry, huh?” 

Knowing she won’t get a response from the hedgehog, however, she only continued with her own food. From the cherry blossom tree, she could see the vast animal kingdom stretch out. It had just been so peaceful that she loved every second of being in it. She did not need other people. Her animal friends sufficed for her, as they made her happy, and she made them happy in return. 

Even if she did not see the world beyond her kingdom, it was fine. Minami had her ideal world right here.


	5. happiness.

_ A world of happiness.  _

“Hey, let’s stop by our secret hideout today!” 

Momohime walked in front of three others, Shiori, Minami, and Saya, who had smiles on their faces and had agreed to Momohime’s suggestion. They had their secret base situated at an abandoned water tower, where no one could bother them easily. As the four of them headed there, they childishly skipped on the pavement with pure smiles on their faces. “Should we play a game today again?” 

The other three children perked up, and as they arrived at their secret hideout, they lazily threw their backpacks in the corner and situated themselves around the square table. Shiori, who dismissed Momohime’s question, shrugged with a small smile on her face. “We’re already in middle school and still going to a secret hideout? Just how childish could we get?” Even if Shiori seemed like she was judging, it was clear that it was only a joke from the smile on her face.

“Why not, though? It’s fun to hang out with everyone like this,” said Saya, placing her hands on Shiori’s shoulders. Momohime poked Shiori’s cheek, grinning triumphantly at the sight of her surprised face. 

“But you know you have a lot of fun with us, anyway!”

Shiori waved her hand dismissively, but her smile grew. “Yeah, yeah. You guys are fun,” she answered, trying to play it off like it had been nothing, yet it was hard to hide the amused smile on her face. Minami chuckled, before she took out some drinks from the plastic bag she had beside her. “What was that thing that Hime always said? That this place is our kingdom, or something like that?”

Momohime stood up abruptly, proudly striking a pose. “This place is the kingdom of happiness! No one is sad or angry to be in here, so that’s why you three are allowed in here. It’s the ideal world!” she corrected, laughing to herself. “But it’s not only this place, you know! Everyone at school, at home, and at town are happy! At least, that’s how everyone is so this kingdom isn’t really much of an exception.” 

The three laughed. Minami and Saya in amusement, and Shiori in slight embarrassment for her friend. “You’re right, though. It’s nice to see everyone so happy. Can’t imagine how this town is without smiling people left and right,” Shiori admitted, resting her chin on the table while she averted her gaze from the other three. Where she placed her attention had been on a world map that they had set up on one of the walls. 

The other three noticed this, and Momohime headed towards it. “I think that everyone in the world is happy! I’ve never met a single person that was grumpy or sad,” she declared, placing a hand on the map with the same pride. “Anyway! I have a suggestion again!” Catching the attention of all three girls, Momohime took her hand off the map and instead, pointed to a place. England. “Everyone name the place they think is the happiest, and then let’s save up the money to go there one day!” 

“Hah?”

The three were surprised, though they held back laughter thinking this had just been one of Momohime’s usual antics again. However, one look at Momohime’s face told them she was completely serious. “Eh, we’re going to do it?” asked Minami. With a bit of pondering, she stood up and pointed to a country. Australia. “This one has to be fun, right? With all the animals and the seas!”

Saya followed suit, this time pointing to South Korea. “No particular reason! I just think it looks fun to be there for a few days!” 

Finally, Shiori stood up and made her pick. United States of America. “Come on, guys. Disney World?” She bit back another smile. “So, Momohime, which one is it that we’re going to save up for? May as well know now so we know how much to save up, right?” 

Momohime stood back and rummaged through her bag for a pen and paper, writing down what everyone chose including her own. “We’re going to all four of them, duh! If you guys think it’s the happiest place, then we may as well visit it all together! Besides, any happy place is an ideal place, am I right?”


	6. ideal world.

_ A world that doesn’t exist.  _

A simulation of the perfect world. They called it  _ Project RFRO _ . It had meant to be a new type of anaesthetic, developed by three young scientists, Hirai Miyo, Kobayashi Honoka, and Satoyoshi Utano, who also led the research behind it. To bring a person’s ideal world to mind and let them live in it, all while their physical bodies shut down temporarily in order to be treated. They wanted Project RFRO to be something to help hospitals out, as well as the patients.

Project RFRO was the continuation Project C#T, which had been the scientists’ previous project. However, lack of funding and trust from the government led it to be cancelled, and thus the three scientists wanted to create something as a form of revenge.

Thus, Project RFRO became the result of the three scientists’ anger.

The five  _ participants _ of their tests were orphans in their mid to late teens, handpicked by Hirai herself. After giving them the drug, their bodies shut down and they were able to track each one’s  _ dreams _ and what they did in it. Unfortunately…

“It’s been a month, and none of them had woken up.”

It had been Miyo, whose voice echoed in the room where the five orphans’ chambers were. The other two, who were taking notes on clipboards, did not respond and instead, only sighed. “We’ve only given them one dosage, but none of them have woken up, nor do they seem sick of their ideal worlds.”

“It’s not that they needed to be tired of it,” began Honoka, setting her clipboard down and approaching one of the chambers. Each of them had such peaceful looks on their faces, however it did not seem like they were breathing. Honoka continued, “but Utano decided to be an idiot and up the dosage considering how with C#T, those patients were still  _ very _ conscious. That’s why these kids aren’t awake yet.”

Utano glared at Honoka. “Miyo didn’t stop me! Besides, now we know what to improve on thanks to these brats. Or maybe we can use this information to shove a needle up the government people’s asses so they also never wake up,” she retorted, crossing her arms and turning away, only managing to catch Honoka shaking her head in disappointment. Miyo sighed in disappointment as well.

“Utano, stop being violent. But you’re not wrong, either. The ones who truly deserve to be put in a comatose state are the government officials,” Miyo said, shrugging. She also approached one of the chambers. Every now and then, the orphans’ lips would twitch to show some smiles, yet it did not garner any sort of reaction from Miyo. “Though I don’t think putting the government into a comatose state where they’d just dream of the ideal world is...ideal.” 

Honoka sighed once more, picking up her clipboard and turning her attention towards the monitors. They displayed what the children saw in their dreams, and for a small second it managed to make the scientist smile. “What lovely dreams,” she whispered. She found them intriguing, more so than the other two, that most of her notes were about what the children saw.

“We’re not doing anything wrong by doing this, right? Look at how happy they are.” 

She could barely make out Utano rolling her eyes with a soft scowl, before the younger took a seat by the chair and tapped her clipboard lightly on the table by the corner. “Since when did you start caring about their well-being? When they eventually wake up they’ll be disappointed by how shitty the real world is.” 

Silence filled the room, and no one made a move. The three scientists only stared at the immobile bodies before them. 

“We’re not doing anything wrong... Those assholes beyond the laboratory just don’t see the benefits of this project, but this will prove them all wrong about what they know.”

Miyo had spoken up. Silence caved in once more, except for the faint beeping of the orphans’ heart monitors which seemed to keep them from zoning out. Honoka and Utano smiled, before they left the room. The short haired woman remained for a few moments, taking a quick glance at the monitors. The orphans were  _ happy _ , living in a world that doesn’t exist. Nothing wrong went on in their delusions. 

“We’re not doing anything wrong. We gave them their ideal worlds, and they don’t have to wake up from it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Project C#T?


End file.
